Tell Me Where It Hurts
by WritePassion
Summary: Just a little speculation about what happened when Sam returns to Elsa post S6.


_Burn Notice: I don't own it, I just like to play with it._

_Jus a little speculation on what it was like for Sam and Elsa after the end of S6._

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

By WritePassion

Elsa sat at her desk dealing with another issue, one of many that seemed to cross her desk every day. She used to find such satisfaction in conquering them, but nowadays she found it hard to concentrate on her work, especially once she learned that Sam was in CIA custody. She had no idea where he was being held, nor when, or if, he would be released. She'd used her contacts who had contacts to try to find Sam and gain permission to see him, but no one could help her. So she waited for word on his fate, hoping that soon he would be home.

Christmas was only a few days away. The hotel lobby, the penthouse, and her home had been decked within an inch of overload of holiday spirit, but until she saw his face, the brilliant colors and lights faded to a gray mess. Three weeks ago, she'd been optimistic and went on a shopping spree just for Sam. Now his gifts lay beneath the gigantic tree at home, and when she thought of them, tears sprung to her eyes. She'd been a fool, and still was, because she continued to hope beyond hope that he would be there.

It wasn't Sam's fault, she knew that. If he could, he would bust out of whatever prison they held him in and come back to her.

With a heavy sigh, she halted her wool-gathering and returned her gaze to the document before her. A soft knock sent her eyes up toward the closed door. "Yes?"

"Ma'am," Elsa's assistant poked her head through the partially opened door.

"What is it?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting a headache.

"Mr. Axe is here to see you."

Elsa's hand dropped to the desktop and she gaped. "What did you say?"

The woman smiled. "Mr. Axe is here, ma'am. He's waiting in the lobby."

A small sound like a whimper escaped Elsa as she pushed her chair back and stood. The chair back ran into the credenza behind her desk, a few picture frames collapsing face down, but she was oblivious. Her heels clicked a rapid beat on the floor in her haste to leave the room and her heart raced even as she told herself to remain dignified when she met him. After all, they would be in the lobby. He should have come to the office. Why did he want to meet in such a public place? Perhaps he was afraid that she wouldn't want to see him anymore, because his flight with Westen caused her a lot of trouble. What he didn't know was that she would have endured anything if only she'd had a guarantee that Sam would return to her.

There he was, standing near the tree talking to the head manager. She studied him, knowing every nuance, every expression, and when he smiled, she choked back a sob of joy. She never thought she would see that smile again. As if he felt her staring at him, he turned and the smile widened, creating that charming dimple that sent her pulse racing. He looked good, like he'd lost some more weight, but not too much.

Elsa quickened her pace until she almost ran to him. He stepped forward, arms open, and when she had only a few yards to go, the bright, colorful lights glinted off the tears running down his face. She lost all control of her emotions at the sight, bursting into tears as she closed the distance and threw herself into his arms. She bawled into his shoulder, and he sniffled into hers. She didn't care how long they stood that way, or how many of her customers saw her breakdown.

"Sam, I can't believe it," she cried. "You're here."

"Believe it, baby, I'm back to stay." He sniffled again, kissed her neck, and moved to take her face in his hands. Staring into her eyes with deep intensity in his, he said, "I missed you so much, Elsa."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," she sobbed.

"Only death could keep me away from you." He pressed his lips to hers, tender at first, gaining in strength and passion, taking away her breath.

When she pulled away, both she and Sam gasped for breath. He released her from his grip and stepped back. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Sam replied, taking her hands in his. "It's just, well, I'm still a little sore."

"Sore?" She blinked, her eyes wide with concern. "What happened?"

"I was shot, and..."

"Sam," she gasped. "Was it bad?"

He hesitated, telling her what she suspected. "It could have been, but everything worked out. I'm okay. I just have to be a little cautious."

"Well then you shouldn't be carrying that luggage around." She waved to the bellboy, and he hurried to her. "Take these bags up to the penthouse, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, are you hungry? We could get something at the restaurant, or... or room service, if you'd like."

Sam gave her a crooked smile and squeezed her hand. "Let's just go somewhere that we can be alone. The only thing I'm hungry for right now is to be with you."

Elsa smiled and held his hand tighter. "Let's go upstairs." She had fantasized about getting him alone for months, and now that the time had come, she wasn't sure what to do. She let him into the penthouse and he looked around as if he was seeing it for the first time. She didn't change a thing while he was gone, because she wanted him to return to something familiar. No doubt the things he'd endured changed him somehow; she had no idea how it would affect them.

When the door closed, Sam turned, his arms open for her. If he was so willing for her to come to him, she decided that nothing else mattered. He took her into his embrace, but it was a loose grip again.

"Are you okay," she asked when their lips parted.

"Like I said, I'm just a little sore yet." He answered her with a sheepish smile. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm careful about how I hold you."

With her arms around his neck, she asked, "Tell me, where does it hurt?"

The look on her face told him she was determined to take care of him and relieve his pain. Even almost a month after being shot, it still hurt. He was given a prescription for pain pills, but he took them only when he really needed them, preferring to suck it up and deal with it. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Yes. Show me."

Sam backpedaled into the bedroom and kicked off his shoes. She followed with her high heels and sat with him on the bed. He was careful about how he turned to her, kissing her as he pushed the suit jacket over her shoulders. She worked her arms out of it, and her hands pressed against his chest, pushing him to lay on the bed. Her body hovered, her eyes full of fire for him, and the reflection of his own desire broke down any inhibitions she may have had. Elsa covered his body with hers.

"Owww, Elsa," Sam hissed as he pushed her to his left. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry, Sam. You'll have to tell me where it hurts so I don't do that again." She caressed his face with such tenderness and love. "Where should I start?"

"You were doing a really good job with my lips. They were aching for you ever since I knew I was coming home," Sam replied with a sly smile. He rose up on his elbow and kissed her, his free hand roaming over her body, setting her on fire. She reached up for his neck and hung on, getting her fill of him. But neither of them could be satisfied with just a kiss.

Her hand moved to the buttons on his shirt and slipped them through each buttonhole, and he did the same with her blouse. Sam took the place on her neck that he knew drove her wild, and as always, his touch caused her breath to become ragged. Her hand stilled on the last button, and he finished for her. The front of his shirt hung open to reveal his undershirt. Elsa's hand brushed the shirt off his shoulder and he sat up to remove it. His hands pulled the hem of his undershirt from his pants.

"Here, let me do that," Elsa whispered as she sat up and reached beneath the hem, pulling it up.

Sam raised his arms in slow motion, wincing, forgetting to hide his pain from her. Her hands halted.

"What's wrong?"

"It's okay, just keep going," he replied in a whisper. "You'll find out soon enough."

Elsa removed the undershirt and Sam lay back on the bed, revealing a bandage affixed to his abdomen on his left side. She gasped. "Is that... is that where you were shot?" She studied his chest and ran her hand over it, searching for more injuries.

"Yeah. That's where I was shot."

"Were you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just my heart, baby. Being without you nearly killed me."

"I know what you mean." Her eyes locked on his. "Without you, I don't know how I made it through each day. I tried to get lost in my work, but it's not..." She shook her head and smiled. "I know you'll laugh, but my work isn't my life anymore, Sam. You are."

"I don't think there's anything funny about that." He rose up on one elbow and slipped the other hand around her neck. "I feel the same way, sweetheart. Now, are you going to take care of me, and all those places that hurt?" He chuckled.

"You've got it, Sammy." She started with his lips, and asked, "Where else?"

"I took a really good right hook to the chin about a month and a half ago. Right here." He pointed to the area, and she smiled and kissed it. "Mmmm, yeah, that's it. That's what I needed."

Slow and easy, she straddled him and kissed a trail down his jaw, the underside, on to his neck and his clavicle. Her hands flitted over his chest, massaging it, sensing his muscles relaxing beneath her touch. He sighed, the sound reminding her of the past. She continued kissing him, hands playing over his body, working down, down, down to the place where the bandage covered his wound. Her fingertips danced around it, hesitant, not sure what to do, but curious.

"Go ahead, you can take it off," Sam advised her.

She worked a fingernail beneath the tape. "Fast or slow," she asked.

"Fast, please. It hurts enough," he replied.

Elsa nodded, picked up the corner, and pulled. Sam sucked in a breath as they heard hairs ripping, stuck forever on the tape. He groaned and she tossed the bandage away with an absent flick while she studied the wound. Her fingers skirted around the two inch slit before she touched it. He flinched and she pulled away.

"It's okay," he said. "It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did when I first was shot."

Blinking back tears, Elsa braved touching the rough surface. "How did it happen?"

"I hot wired a car, and one of Riley's men warned me to stop. I had my hands on the wheel and decided to try to get out of there, but... well, it didn't quite work. He shot me through the door."

"Oh, how awful!"

"Actually, thanks to that car door, it didn't go as deep as it could have. I was in bad shape, but if that bullet had been able to go farther, I might not have made it out of the docks."

"I would have preferred that it didn't happen at all," Elsa exclaimed. She leaned over the wound and placed her lips on it, giving it a light kiss. Glancing up at him, she asked, "Did that help?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think you need to do that a couple more times, just to be sure."

She laughed, did as he requested, and worked her way back up his body to his lips. She kept her weight off his side and concentrated on loving him. When they came together, it was a sweet reunion. She watched the play of emotions on his face as he lay beneath her and she took control, and as his passion grew, he moved beneath her, meeting her in a crescendo, crying out together in ecstasy.

Elsa almost forgot about Sam's injury, but when she collapsed, her eyes focused on it and she moved to lay next to his right side. Together they came back down to earth, and she asked, "Are you okay, Sam? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, but I think I'm going to need more of that. It made me feel a lot better." His laughter was soft in her ear.

"Anything for you, my love. Just promise me you'll never let this happen again."

"Believe me, I'm done with the spy business. Still, I might take on some civilian cases." He ran a finger along her cheek. "But I promise that if I get injured again, I'll let you know and you can take care of me."

She laughed and held him close. "You're terrible, Sam. But I love you." She kissed his cheek. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home." He kissed her lips. "I love you too. This is the best Christmas present I could have ever gotten."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
